Coffee Story
by MisterChu
Summary: Kafe yang telah lama ditutup oleh ayah Kangin, kini dibuka kembali oleh Kangin dan Teuki.. Bagaimana mereka mengelola kafe kopi tersebut ? Dengan pelanggan yang membawa beragam cerita / YAOI / BoysLove / Super Junior and EXO couples
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee Story**

 **.**

 **SUJU and EXO couple**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Chap 1**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tempat ini bagus.. Sayang sekali kalau ditutup.. Untung ayahmu belum menjualnya." gumam seorang namja cantik, sebut saja namanya TEUKI.

"Iya, sayang.. Kau suka ?" tanya seorang namja yang lebih kekar, sebut saja namanya KANGIN.

"Hm ! Aku suka.. Tinggal sedikit dibersihkan, tempat ini pasti akan luar biasa." jawab Teuki.

"Ya, sayang.. Ayahku pasti akan senang kalau kita membuka lagi kafe kebanggaannya." Kangin memeluk Teuki dari belakang.

"Terima kasih, sayang.. Kau mau mememenuhi permintaan ayahku." Kangin mencium bahu Teuki.

Teuki membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Kangin.

"Ayahmu adalah ayahku juga, sayang.. Aku telah menyayanginya seperti ayah kandungku sendiri.. Semoga dia bahagia di surga." Teuki mengelus pipi Kangin.

Kangin mencium bibir Teuki singkat, lalu mereka tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Saatnya bekerja !" seru Teuki.

.

.

* * *

Teuki dan Kangin adalah sepasang 'suami – suami' yang baru menikah 3 bulan setelah 5 tahun berpacaran. Mereka bertemu di Amerika ketika sama – sama kuliah di universitas yang sama. Mereka bersahabat, saling mencintai, lalu menikah. Orang tua Teuki sudah tiada sejak Teuki masih duduk di bangku SMP. Ibu Kangin telah meninggal saat usia Kangin 10 tahun, dan ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ayah Kangin adalah sosok yang sederhana yang menyayangi anaknya dan mementingkan pendidikan anaknya. Ayah Kangin awalnya membuka kedai kopi kecil – kecilan, lalu seiring berjalannya waktu kedai itu bertambah luas menjadi kafe. Dengan kerja kerasnya mengurus kedai kopi tersebut, Kangin bisa meneruskan pendidikannya ke Amerika.

Ketika ayah Kangin sakit – sakitan, dia sempat menutup kafe tersebut dan memberhentikan semua pegawainya. Lalu di permintaan terakhirnya sebelum meninggal, dia meminta Kangin dan Teuki untuk meneruskan usaha kafenya.

Kangin dan Teuki sekarang telah sukses. Kangin adalah seorang CEO di perusahaannya, sedangkan Teuki adalah sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan besar. Tapi, tiba – tiba Teuki teringat dengan amanat sang ayah mertua yang menginginkannya melanjutkan usaha kafenya tersebut.

Akhirnya, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kafe yang sudah tutup itu dan berniat merenovasinya. Teuki dan Kangin membawa beberapa orang untuk membantu mereka merapikan tempat tersebut.

.

* * *

"Tolong taruh meja dan kursi ini di sudut sana dan pastikan semua posisinya adalah yang terbaik untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana." titah Teuki.

Kangin menghampiri Teuki.

"Kau lelah, sayang ?" tanya Kangin sambil mengusap peluh yang ada di dahi Teuki.

Teuki tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, sayang.. Ini menyenangkan." jawab Teuki.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat sebentar.. Aku akan membeli minuman." usul Kangin.

"Tidak usah.. Lagipula, ini tinggal sebentar lagi." balas Teuki.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba – tiba mereka melihat seseorang yang memperhatikan kafe dari luar.

"Kenapa orang itu ? Kenapa segitunya memperhatikan kafe kita ?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak tahu, sayang.. Lebih baik kita hampiri dia." jawab Teuki.

.

"Maaf.. Ada yang perlu kami bantu ? Kenapa anda begitu serius memperhatikan kafe kami ?" tanya Kangin.

Orang itu tertegun.

"Kafe kalian ?" tanya orang tersebut.

Kangin dan Teuki mengangguk.

"Apa paman Kim menjualnya pada kalian ?" tanya orang itu.

Kangin dan Teuki mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Paman Kim ? Kau mengenal ayahku ?" tanya Kangin.

"Ayah ? Jadi kau anak paman Kim ?" tanya orang itu balik.

Kangin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya.. Dia ayahku, dan ini suamiku." jawab Kangin sekaligus memperkenalkan Teuki.

Lalu, orang itu membungkuk.

"Maaf.. Kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah anak dari paman Kim.. Lalu, kemana paman Kim ?" orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrolnya di dalam ?" usul Teuki.

Lalu, Kangin dan Teuki mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan duduk.

"Maaf, Chanyeol-ssi.. Kami tidak bisa menyuguhkan apa – apa." ucap Teuki.

"Tidak apa – apa." balas Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri.. Aku Kangin, dan ini Teuki.. Kami baru menikah 3 bulan yang lalu." Kangin memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah.. Jadi kalian pengantin baru ? Selamat untuk kalian kalau begitu.. Tapi, dimana paman Kim ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu ayahku ?" tanya Kangin.

"Ya.. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah pelanggan kesayangannya.. Sejak aku SMA, aku selalu mampir kesini untuk minum kopi buatan paman Kim.. Tapi, dia menutup kafe ini sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.. Aku tahu dia sakit, tapi dia tetap membuka kafe ini.. Katanya, ini bukan masalah uang tapi dia sangat menyayangi dan menghargai pelanggannya.. Menurutnya, orang – orang yang datang kesini adalah orang – orang yang mempunyai ceritanya masing – masing.. Dan dia akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan keluh kesah pelanggannya.. Makanya, aku merasa sayang sekali saat kafe ini tutup.. Lalu, aku tadi kaget karena kafe ini telah buka kembali." jawab Chanyeol.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal.. 3 tahun yang lalu.. Dan dia meminta kami untuk meneruskan usaha kafe ini kembali." jelas Kangin.

"Aku turut berduka cita.. Paman Kim adalah orang yang sangat baik.. Dia selalu membuat kopinya dengan hati dan cinta.. Itulah yang membuat pelanggannya tak bosan untuk datang kemari.. Paman Kim juga sering menceritakan anaknya yang sedang belajar di luar negeri.. Dia sangat bangga padamu." cerita Chanyeol.

Kangin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi pelanggan setia ayahku." balas Kangin.

"Sama – sama.. Bolehkah aku memanggil kalian 'hyung' ? Aku rasa kalian lebih tua dariku.. Hehe." tanya Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Panggil kami 'hyung'.. haha." jawab Teuki.

"Kalian akan membuka kafe ini lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya.. Kami sedang membereskannya dan akan merenovasinya sedikit." jawab Kangin.

"Hyung ! Jadikanlah aku salah satu pegawai disini.. Aku jamin kalian tidak akan kecewa karena memperkerjakanku disini.. Aku mohon." mohon Chanyeol.

Kangin dan Teuki mengerutkan dahi mereka dan saling menatap.

Lalu, Kangin dan Teuki mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Kau diterima bekerja disini, Chanyeol-ah." kata Teuki.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar senang.

"Terima kasih ! Terima kasih, Teuki hyung ! Terima kasih, Kangin hyung !" seru Chanyeol sambil menjabat tangan Kangin dan Teuki.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali bekerja disini ?" tanya Teuki penasaran.

"Itu.. Karena.. Aku sangat menyayangi paman Kim dan menganggapnya sebagai orang tuaku sendiri.. Dan juga aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku cintai di tempat ini.. Tapi, sekarang dia harus pergi dan aku tak tahu kapan dia akan kembali.. Aku berharap dia masih mengingat tempat ini sebagai tempat yang paling bermakna dalam hubungan kita." jawab Chanyeol.

"Aaawwwww.. Kau romantis sekali, Chanyeol.. Beruntung sekali menjadi orang yang kau cintai." puji Teuki.

Kangin mendelik.

"Ekhem !" dehem Kangin.

"Aishh ! Tenang saja, sayang.. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Teuki mengecup pipi kanan Kangin.

Kangin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu balas mengecup pipi Teuki.

"Aigoo.. Tolong jangan bermesraan di depanku ! Aku bisa iri.. Bisa – bisa aku tambah merindukan orang yang aku cintai." keluh Chanyeol.

Kangin dan Teuki tersenyum.

"Carilah yang lain kalau begitu." saran Kangin.

"Aku mencintainya, hyung.. Dan aku juga yakin dia mencintaiku." jawab Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menikah ?" tanya Teuki.

"Hmm.. Begitulah." jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aigoo.. Dia sudah berisitri, sayang." ucap Teuki pada Kangin.

"Baiklah.. mulai besok, kau bisa bekerja." ucap Kangin.

"Kenapa besok, hyung ? Aku kan bisa membantu kalian sekarang.. Aku akan mengecat dinding sebelah sana." ucap Chanyeol.

Teuki dan Kangin tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Terserah padamu saja." ucap Kangin.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengambil peralatan dan mulai mengecat dinding.

.

"Kau mulai bersemangat, sayang." Kangin merangkul Teuki.

"Ya.. Berkat Chanyeol.. Aku rasa, kita mulai punya harapan untuk membangun kafe ini kembali." jelas Teuki sambil memandangi Chanyeol.

"Iya, sayang.. Aku rasa dia anak yang baik.. Dia bisa membantumu kalau aku tak ada." ucap Kangin.

Teuki mengangguk.

"Setelah ini, kita harus mencari pegawai – pegawai baru." ucap Teuki.

"Baiklah, nyonya Kim.. Permintaanmu adalah kewajiban bagiku." goda Kangin.

Teuki tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Teuki.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." balas Kangin.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

Gimana ? Mau dilanjut apa nggak nih ? Masih banyak couple yang mau aku munculin..

Maaf, belum bisa ngelanjutin ff yang belum selesai.. Malah bikin ff baru.. hehe..

Kalau banyak dari kalian yang pengen dilanjutin, aku bakal lanjutin ff ini.. tapi kalau nggak, ya berarti cukup sampai disini..

Makasih banyak.. ^^

Annyeong ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee Story**

 **.**

 **SUJU and EXO couple**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sayang.. Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju kantormu ?" tanya Teuki saat menyadari Kangin yang telah selesai mandi.

"Aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk mencari pegawai baru kita, sayang.. Apa kau lupa kalau aku CEO-nya ?" jawab Kangin sambil memeluk Teuki dari belakang.

"Aishh.. Kau itu harusnya memberi contoh yang baik untuk para pegawai di perusahaanmu, bukannya malah membolos." omel Teuki sambil mengelus lengan Kangin yang melingkari perutnya.

"Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan suamiku sendirian mengurus kafe ?!" ucap Kangin sambil mencium bahu Teuki.

"Aku tidak sendirian, sayang.. Kan sudah ada Chanyeol.. Tapi, aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk menyeleksi para calon pegawai nanti." balas Teuki.

"Baiklah.. Lebih baik sekarang kita langsung ke kafe." ajak Kangin.

Teuki mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Kangin.

.

.

* * *

Kafe

"Selamat pagi, hyuuuuuunngg ~~~." sapa Chanyeol pada Kangin dan Teuki.

"Astaga ! Anak ini benar – benar.. Bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu ?" omel Teuki yang hendak memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku catatan yang dipegangnya.

"A-ampun hyung ! Aku kan hanya menyapa kalian dan ingin memberi semangat pada kalian.. Kenapa Teuki hyung malah ingin memukulku ?" tanya Chanyeol yang berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Teuki.

"Di ruangan ini, hanya ada kita bertiga.. Kau tidak seharusnya berteriak.. Bagaimana kalau gendang telingaku pecah ? Kau mau bertanggung jawab ?" omel Teuki lagi.

"Aishh.. Tidak baik marah – marah, hyung.. Nanti cepat tua.. Kau seperti ibuku saja." keluh Chanyeol.

"Astaga ! Benar – benar.. Sayang, bisakah kita memecat dia walaupun dia belum sempat bekerja disini ? Atau aku tendang saja bokongnya dari sini." tanya Teuki pada Kangin.

Kangin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Teuki dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian seperti kucing dan tikus saja.. Apa kalian sebenarnya adalah kakak – adik yang telah lama berpisah lalu bertemu kembali ?" goda Kangin.

"Astaga, sayang ! Aku tidak mungkin punya adik berisik seperti dia." dengus Teuki.

"Aku juga tidak mungkin punya kakak yang suka mengomel seperti Teuki hyung.. Tapi, aku punya noona yang cerewet.. Aku memakluminya karena dia seorang yeoja." balas Chanyeol.

Teuki mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu, kau menyamakan aku dengan yeoja ? Astaga ! Pecat dia sekarang !" titah Teuki.

Kangin tertawa.

"Sudah – sudah.. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja.. Ayo, kita mulai bekerja !" ucap Kangin sambil merangkul Chanyeol dan Teuki.

"Terima kasih, hyung.. Karena kau tidak memecatku." ucap Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja nanti.. Aku akan memecatmu saat Kangin tidak ada." dengus Teuki.

Kangin hanya tersenyum.

.

* * *

Mereka menyebarkan selebaran pencarian pegawai di jalanan sekitar kafe.

Chanyeol memberikan selebaran itu pada orang – orang yang lewat di sekitar situ, Teuki menempelkan selebaran di tempat – tempat yang bisa dilihat orang banyak, dan Kangin menyebarkan selebaran di seberang jalan kafe.

.

Setelah berjam – jam menyebarkan selebaran, mereka mampir ke sebuah kedai ramen.

"Ahh.. Aku lapar sekali, hyung." keluh Chanyeol.

"Ayo, kita makan." ajak Kangin.

"Pesanlah apa yang kau suka, Chanyeol-ah." perintah Teuki sambil memberikan buku menu pada Chanyeol.

Setelah memesan, tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap.

Ketika sedang makan, seseorang melihat selebaran yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Maaf.. Apa lowongan pekerjaan ini masih ada ?" tanya orang itu pada Chanyeol.

"Oh ! Tentu.. Tentu masih ada.. Kau ingin melamar ?" jawab dan tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya.. Kebetulan aku sedang mencari pekerjaan." jawab orang itu.

"Hyung ! Orang ini ingin melamar di kafe kita !" teriak Chanyeol senang pada Teuki dan Kangin.

Kangin dan Teuki menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang memegang tangan orang tersebut.

Kangin dan Teuki menghampiri Chanyeol dan orang itu.

"Anda berminat untuk bekerja di kafe kami ?" tanya Teuki pada orang tersebut.

Orang itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, anda ikut kami ke kafe." ucap Teuki.

Lalu setelah membayar, mereka pun kembali ke kafe.

.

* * *

Kafe

"Nah.. Ini adalah kafe kami.. Namanya Coffee Story.. Silahkan duduk." ucap Kangin.

Kangin, Teuki, Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Kafe yang bagus.. Sepertinya saya akan betah bekerja disini." ucap orang itu sambil melihat – lihat.

"Jadi.. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda." suruh Kangin.

"Oh iya, namaku Tan Hangeng.. Aku bukan orang Korea, tapi aku sudah 10 tahun tinggal disini.. Kampung halamanku di Beijing.. Aku lulusan universitas di dekat sini.. Aku baru saja berhenti dari pekerjaanku karena kantor tempatku bekerja mengalami kebangkrutan." cerita Hangeng.

"Hmm.. Apa kau bisa membuat kopi, melayani tamu, dan mengelola keuangan ?" tanya Teuki.

"Hmm.. Ya.. Aku rasa, aku bisa.. Aku kuliah di jurusan akuntansi." jawab Hangeng.

"Maaf.. Aku ingin satu orang pegawai disini nantinya bisa membuat kopi, melayani tamu dan mengelola keuangan agar bisa mengatasi semua pekerjaan jika salah satu pegawai berhalangan hadir." jelas Teuki.

Hangeng tersenyum.

"Tidak apa – apa.. Tidak masalah bagiku.. Aku sudah biasa bekerja di bawah tekanan." balas Hangeng.

"Bagus.. Aku suka dengan semangatmu.. Kau kelahiran tahun berapa ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku kelahiran tahun 1984." jawab Hangeng.

"Wahh.. Artinya aku maknae disini.. Kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, Hangeng hyung." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hangeng.

"Tan Hangeng.. Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-ah." balas Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Kau bisa memanggilku Teuki hyung.. Dan ini Kangin, suamiku." ucap Teuki sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kangin.

"Apa ? Suami ?" tanya Hangeng kaget.

"Eeeyyy.. Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu, hyung." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi.. Itu kan…" Hangeng tergagap.

"Ya.. Disini memang masih tabu soal hubungan sesama jenis.. Kami menikah di Amerika." jelas Teuki.

"Lalu.. Apa kau masih berniat bekerja disini ketika kau tahu bahwa kami adalah gay ?" tanya Kangin.

"O-oh.. Tentu ! Tentu aku masih ingin bekerja disini.. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku." jawab Hangeng.

"Bagus ! Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok.. Dan aku tempatkan kau di kasir.. Bagaimana ?" jelas Teuki.

"Terima kasih ! Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian." Hangeng menjabat tangan Teuki, Kangin, dan Chanyeol.

"Tapi, kami belum bisa memberi kalian gaji yang besar mengingat kafe ini baru buka kembali.. Tapi kalau kafe ramai, kami akan menaikkan gaji kalian dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kami akan memberi kalian bonus. " ucap Kangin.

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung.. Aku mengerti." balas Chanyeol.

"Iya.. Tidak apa – apa.. Aku juga mengerti.. Mari kita berjuang dari awal !" seru Hangeng semangat.

"Hwaiting !" seru Teuki, Chanyeol, Kangin dan Hangeng.

Lalu..

TRING~~

Suara lonceng pintu kafe terbuka.

"Maaf.. Apakah aku mengganggu kalian ? Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik sekali.. Kalau begitu, nanti saja aku kembali kesini lagi." ucap seseorang yang menyembul dari pintu.

Kangin, Teuki, Hangeng dan Chanyeol memperhatikan orang tersebut.

"Ah ! Tidak.. Kau tidak mengganggu kami.. Silahkan masuk." Teuki mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dan duduk.

"Maaf.. Aku melihat selebaran ini di jalan.. Apa lowongan pekerjaannya masih ada ?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Tentu ! Kami masih menerima calon pegawai baru." jawab Teuki senang.

Teuki melihat orang itu dengan wajah yang berbinar senang.

"Hmm.. Bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu ? Aku merasa risih." ucap orang itu.

"Aigoo.. Hyung ! Hentikan tatapan mata berbinarmu itu.. Kau lihat ? Dia jadi ketakutan seperti itu." teriak Chanyeol.

Teuki tersadar karena teriakan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo.. Maaf.. Tapi, kau manis sekali.. Aku ingin mencubitmu.. Boleh ya ?" Tanpa diduga, Teuki sudah mencubit kedua pipi orang tersebut.

"Kau imut sekali." ucap Teuki sambil masih mencubit pipi orang tersebut.

Kangin langsung memisahkan Teuki dengan orang itu.

"Sayang.. Sudah ya.. Dia kesakitan.. Kasihan dia." Kangin melepas cubitan Teuki.

"Maaf.. Habisnya kau imut sekali." ucap Teuki.

Sedangkan orang itu masih memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Maafkan suamiku, ya.. Dia memang seperti itu ketika melihat seseorang yang manis dan imut." Kangin meminta maaf.

"Iya.. Aku tidak apa – apa." balas orang itu.

"Oh iya.. Siapa namamu, adik manis ?" tanya Teuki.

"Hmm.. Namaku Kim Ryeowook.. Kalian bisa memanggilku Wookie." jawab orang itu sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Awww.. Kangin-ah.. Lihat ! Manis sekali anak ini.. Bolehkah kita mengadopsinya ?" tanya Teuki.

"Astaga sayang.. Sudahlah.. Kau menakutinya." jawab Kangin.

"Kau kelahiran tahun berapa ? Dan apa keahlianmu ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku kelahiran tahun 1987.. Aku bisa memasak." jawab Ryeowook.

"Mwo ?! 1987 ? Aku kelahiran tahun 1992.. Umurmu lebih tua dariku, tapi kenapa wajahmu bisa seimut bocah SD ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu karena wajahmu boros, Chanyeol-ah." timpal Teuki.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oh iya.. Aku Teuki, dan ini Kangin.. Dia adalah suamiku.. Kau bisa memanggil kami 'hyung'.. Dan ini Hangeng, dan yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu adalah Chanyeol." jelas Teuki.

"Mereka juga pegawai yang baru kami terima disini.. Kau akan kutempatkan di bagian dapur untuk membuat makanan.. Tapi, maaf.. Kami belum bisa memberi gaji yang besar padamu, karena kafe kami belum buka karena masih membutuhkan beberapa pegawai lagi." jelas Kangin.

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung.. Aku mengerti." balas Ryeowook.

"Dan aku ingin ingatkan pada kalian kalau kita melayani pelanggan, membuat sesuatu untuk pelanggan dan menyajikan sesuatu pada pelanggan, harus dengan sepenuh hati.. Dengan begitu, apa yang kita buat dan sajikan akan lebih nikmat dan perasaan kita akan sampai pada pelanggan." jelas Teuki.

"Kami mengerti, hyung !" ucap Hangeng, Chanyeol dan Ryeowook serempak.

"Baiklah ! Karena hari sudah semakin sore, hari ini cukup sampai disini.. Silahkan kembali lagi besok.. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian." ucap Kangin sambil membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, hyung.. Kami pulang." ucap Hangeng, Ryeowook dan Chanyeol.

.

Setelah Hangeng, Ryeowook dan Chanyeol pamit, Kangin dan Teuki masih betah berada di kafe dan menyusun apa yang harus mereka lakukan besok.

"Sayang.. Kita sudah mendapatkan Hangeng, Chanyeol, dan juga Ryeowook.. Anak – anak itu manis sekali.. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau wajah mereka tampan – tampan ?" tanya Teuki.

"Iya sayang.. Wajah mereka bisa dibilang lebih cocok untuk menjadi boyband." jawab Kangin.

"Itu artinya pertanda bagus ! Kita bisa menarik banyak pelanggan wanita dengan ketampanan mereka." jelas Teuki.

"Kau benar, sayang.. Mereka bisa menjadi daya tarik kafe ini.. Aku yakin kita bisa membangun kafe ini kembali dan mewujudkan impian ayahku. " balas Kangin.

"Iya, sayang.. Ayahmu pasti bangga padamu.. Ingin langsung pulang ?" tanya Teuki.

"Ayo ! Kau sudah lelah ya ?" jawab dan tanya Kangin.

"Tidak juga." jawab Teuki.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kafe, terlihat dua orang yang sedang ingin memasuki kafe.

"Maaf.. Kami ingin bertanya tentang selebaran ini.. Apa lowongan pekerjaannya masih ada ?" tanya orang itu.

Mata Teuki berbinar lagi.

"Tentu ! Tentu masih ada.. Sayang, kita kembali ke dalam dan bawa mereka masuk." ucap Teuki senang.

Kangin mengangguk.

Teuki mempersilahkan dua orang itu duduk.

"Baiklah.. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." suruh Teuki.

"Aku Lee Hyuk Jae, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk."

"Aku Donghae.. Lee Donghae."

"Baiklah.. Kalian ingin bekerja disini ?" tanya Teuki.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk.

"Apa alasan kalian ingin bekerja disini ?" tanya Teuki.

"Selain untuk mengisi waktu luang kami, kami juga ingin mendapatkan pengalaman dan merasakan bagaimana mencari uang." jawab Donghae.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Kalian masih kuliah ? Semester berapa ?" tanya Kangin.

"Iya.. Kami masih kuliah dan sudah semester akhir." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kami harap, kalian mau menerima kami.. Kami akan bekerja sebaik mungkin.. Dan jika kalian ingin menerima salah satu di antara kami, lebih baik kami tidak bekerja disini." jelas Eunhyuk.

Kangin dan Teuki mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Maksud kalian.. Kalau kami hanya menerima Donghae, Donghae tidak mau bekerja disini ?" tanya Kangin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kami ini sudah satu paket.. Kami telah berteman sejak kecil dan tak pernah terpisahkan." jelas Donghae.

"Aigoo.. Kalian ini benar – benar kekanakan.. Bagaimana nanti kalau kalian telah benar – benar bekerja dan menikah ? Apa kalian masih harus bersama ?" tanya Teuki yang mulai pusing.

Donghae mengangguk yakin, sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm.. Ya.. Kira – kira seperti itu." jawab Eunhyuk tidak yakin.

Donghae melotot ke arah Eunhyuk.

"YA ! Kenapa kau tidak yakin ? Kau sudah tak ingin bersamaku ? Kau bilang kita akan bersahabat dan bersama selamanya.. Kenapa sekarang kau terdengar tidak yakin ?" tanya Donghae marah.

"Aishh.. Bukan begitu, Hae-ya.. Kau tidak mengerti maksudku.. Aku bukannya tidak yakin, tapi apa yang dibilang … Maaf, siapa namamu ?" Eunhyuk memotong kata – katanya lalu bertanya pada Teuki.

"Teuki." jawab Teuki singkat.

"Ah ! Apa yang dibilang Teuki ini ada benarnya juga." ucap Eunhyuk.

PLAK

Teuki memukul kepala Eunhyuk.

"YA ! Kenapa kau memukulku ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Kau ini punya sopan santun tidak ? Aku ini lebih tua darimu ! Panggil aku Teuki hyung !" jawab Teuki.

"Aishh.. Iya, hyung.. Maaf.. Tapi ini semua gara – gara Donghae." Eunhyuk masih mengelus kepalanya.

"YA ! Kenapa jadi salahku ? Kan kau yang menyebut nama Teuki tanpa 'hyung'." Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan aku sedang menjelaskan padamu tadi." Eunhyuk juga meninggikan suaranya.

"DIAAAMMM !" teriak Kangin.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja ! Aku kira, hanya suamiku dan Chanyeol yang suka bertengkar, ternyata kalian juga begitu.. Kalian membuat kepalaku jadi pusing." ucap Kangin sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menunduk.

"Belum bekerja disini saja, kalian sudah membuat keributan dan membuat kepalaku pusing.. Bagaimana kalau kalian sudah bekerja ? Kalian berminat tidak sih bekerja disini ?" tanya Kangin.

"Iya, hyung ! Kami sangat berminat bekerja disini !" jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae serempak sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Kenalkan, aku Teuki dan ini suamiku Kangin." Teuki memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kangin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae membungkuk.

Kangin dan Teuki saling menatap.

"Bagaimana ? Kita akan menerima mereka ? Atau salah satu dari mereka ?" tanya Teuki.

Lalu, Kangin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Berhubung kami juga membutuhkan banyak pegawai, kalian diterima untuk bekerja di kafe kami." ucap Teuki.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling menatap lalu berpelukan.

"YEEEAAAHHH !" teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk sambil berpelukan.

"Terima kasih, Teuki hyung ! Terima kasih, Kangin hyung ! Terima kasih telah menerima kami." Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjabat tangan Teuki dan Kangin secara bergantian.

"Sama – sama.. Asal kalian tidak membuat keributan dan tidak membuatku pusing, kalian boleh bekerja disini." balas Kangin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengeluarkan senyuman lebar.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak membuat keributan dan membuatmu pusing, sayang." goda Teuki.

"Ya.. Sepertinya begitu." balas Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Kalian boleh pulang dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk besok." ucap Teuki.

"Baik, hyung ! Kami pulang." seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

Setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk pergi, Kangin dan Teuki menutup dan mengunci pintu kafe.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran Cina ?" tanya Kangin.

"Baiklah.. Setelah makan, kita ke kedai es krim untuk membeli es krim favoritku." jawab Teuki.

"Hmm.. Boleh saja.. Asal kau mau menjadi 'makanan pencuci mulut'ku malam ini." balas Kangin dengan kedipan nakal menggoda Teuki.

"Ish ! Kau ini !" Teui memukul lengan Kangin dengan wajah merona hebat.

Sedangkan Kangin hanya tertawa sambil merangkul Teuki erat.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ada 10 orang yang komen di ff ini.. Makasih banget buat yang mau ff ini lanjut, walaupun ff aku yang lain belum lanjut.. Makasih buat komen dan waktunya.. Saranghae ^^

GreenteaLatte16 : Ini udah aku lanjut ya, tapi masih belum bisa panjang kayaknya.. kamu pengamat EXO ? Sama dong.. hehe..

cho loekyu07, CassieVhe, dan qamariahroyyani : Makasih buat komennya.. tapi maaf, aku bukan WonKyu shipper.. Aku mungkin bakal pasangin Kyuhyun sama Sungmin.. Maaf ya..

abilhikmah : ciyeeeee juga..

Camomile1720 : Ini udah aku lanjut ya.. makasih ya komennya.. ^^

neko . chan . 75470 : Makasih komennya ^^.. KangTeuk nya mau dibikin konflik maksudnya ?

yuuyo : Iya.. Ini official pairing.. Kamu Exo-L ?

Rierie11 : Ini udah aku lanjut ya ^^

Pandajoy137 : Makasih komennya ^^.. My Annoying Fiance nya nanti dulu ya.. hehe.. lagi gak mood sama KyuMin.. hehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Coffee Story**

 **.**

 **SUJU and EXO couple**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Chap 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sayang.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Bagaimana kabarmu disana ? Sudah 2 minggu ini kau tidak memberiku kabar." Chanyeol sedang berbicara sambil memandangi wallpaper ponselnya.

"YA ! Park Chanyeol !" teriak Teuki.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck ! Apa hyung ?"

"Kau mulai tidak waras ? Kenapa berbicara dengan ponsel ?"

"Aishh.. Bukan urusanmu, hyung."

"YA ! Dasar tidak sopan ! Coba kau lihat orang yang ada di depan kafe.. Sejak tadi orang itu hanya mondar – mandir tidak jelas." suruh Teuki.

Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar dan melihat orang yang dimaksud Teuki.

"Maaf.. Ada yang bisa aku bantu ? " tanya Chanyeol.

Orang itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ahh.. Aku bermaksud untuk melamar kerja di kafe ini." jawab orang itu.

"Oh.. Mari masuk.. Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan pemilik kafe ini." Chanyeol mengajak orang tersebut masuk dan menemui Teuki.

.

"Jadi… Kau ingin bekerja di kafe ini ?" tanya Teuki dengan mendelik orang tersebut.

"Hmm.. Ya.. Aku ingin sekali bekerja disini." jawab orang itu.

Teuki sedang melihat berkas yang dibawa oleh orang tersebut.

"Kau baru lulus SMA.. Kenapa memilih bekerja dan bukannya kuliah ?"

"Hmm.. Aku ingin bekerja karena aku ingin menabung untuk biaya kuliahku nanti."

"Baiklah.. Kim Jongdae.. Aku terima kau untuk bekerja disini dan panggil aku Teuki hyung." Teuki mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Jongdae.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih, Teuki hyung." Jongdae membalas jabatan tangannya pada Teuki sambil tersenyum.

Lalu..

Chanyeol melihat dua orang yang sedang menempelkan wajahnya di kaca jendela kafe.

"YA ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?" teriak Chanyeol.

Kedua orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kami ingin bekerja disini !" jawab dua orang itu serempak.

Chanyeol melihat penampilan kedua orang tersebut.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin pemilik kafe ini mau menerima kalian."

Chanyeol meraba dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Tapi, wajah kalian cukup tampan.. Kalian bisa menarik banyak pelanggan yeoja.. Baiklah, aku akan mempertemukan kalian dengan pemilik kafe ini."

Kedua orang itu pun tersenyum.

Chanyeol membawa dua orang tersebut pada Teuki.

"Hyung ! Dua orang ini ingin melamar pekerjaan disini." Chanyeol mempersilahkan duduk orang – orang yang ingin melamar di kafe.

Teuki mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendelik.

"Hei, kalian ! Kalian habis pulang sekolah atau membolos ?" tanya Teuki menginterogasi.

"Tentu saja kami habis pulang sekolah."

Teuki menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu, sedang apa kalian disini ? Kalian harusnya langsung pulang." saran Teuki.

Dua orang itu saling menatap.

"Kami ingin melamar pekerjaan disini.. Tolong izinkan kami bekerja disini." mohon salah satu anak tersebut dengan name tag Kim Jongin.

"Iya.. Kami ingin sekali bekerja disini.. Kami mohon." Anak lainnya yang ber-name tag Oh Sehun kini sedang memegang lutut Teuki.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur." Teuki memijat pangkal hidungnya.

.

"Sayang.. Kau apakan mereka sampai seperti itu ?" tanya Kangin yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Dua anak ini ingin bekerja disini, tapi kita tidak mungkin memperkerjakan mereka karena mereka masih di bawah umur, sayang." jawab Teuki.

Sehun dan Jongin melihat ke arah Kangin.

"Kami mohon.. Tolong izinkan kami bekerja disini.. Kami bisa mendatangkan teman – teman kami untuk makan dan minum di kafe ini.. Kami sangat popular di sekolah.. Kami jamin kafe kalian akan ramai." jelas Jongin.

"Hmm.. Tapi kalian masih sekolah, bagaimana kalau sekolah kalian terganggu ?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak.. Kami bisa bekerja disini setelah pulang sekolah dan hari libur." jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian sangat ingin bekerja disini ?" tanya Teuki penasaran.

"Hmm.. Karena kafe kalian terlihat keren sekali.. Aku jadi tertarik ingin bekerja disini.. Aku dari dulu bercita – cita ingin mempunyai kafe sendiri." jawab Sehun.

"Iya.. Aku juga.. Kafe kalian keren sekali.. Kami juga pasti akan terlihat lebih keren." timpal Jongin.

Teuki dan Kangin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sehun dan Jongin.

"Baiklah.. Kalian, kami terima bekerja disini.. Tapi, aku minta nomor ponsel orangtua kalian." ucap Teuki.

"Oh ? Untuk apa ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya untuk memberitahu orangtua kalian.. Aku tidak ingin disalahkan kalau ada apa – apa dengan kalian." jawab Teuki.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." ucap Sehun dan Jongin pasrah.

"Aku Kangin, dan ini suamiku Teuki."

"Panggil kami 'hyung'." titah Teuki.

"Iya, hyung." jawab Sehun dan Jongin.

Setelah itu, Sehun dan Jongin bergabung dengan pegawai yang lainnya.

Sudah ada Hangeng, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun. Kangin dan Teuki langsung melatih mereka membuat kopi, melayani pelanggan, mengatur keuangan, dan lain – lain.

Mereka melakukan pelatihan itu seharian penuh.

Di kafe itu terdapat ruangan yang merupakan kantor dan tempat istirahat Kangin dan juga Teuki, juga ada ruangan untuk tempat istirahat para pegawai disertai loker, dan ada ruang serbaguna yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Ketika pelanggan memasuki kafe, pelanggan akan disambut oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae atau Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka akan mempersilakan pelanggan untuk duduk dan ada Chanyeol yang akan mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

Di kafe ini juga terdapat dapur yang bisa pelanggan lihat langsung karena terdapat kaca agar pelanggan bisa melihat langsung proses pembuatan makanan yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook. Lalu, di belakang meja kasir terdapat mesin – mesin pembuat kopi dan minuman lainnya yang bisa pelanggan lihat langsung pembuatannya. Pelanggan bisa melihat Jongdae dan para pegawai lain meracik minuman yang mereka pesan. Para pegawai juga tidak akan segan – segan memperlihatkan keahlian mereka dalam meracik makanan dan minuman.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana ? Kalian sudah mengerti ?" tanya Teuki.

"Sudah, hyung !"

"Baiklah.. Aku akui, kalian sangat cepat belajar.. Besok kita akan membagikan pamflet untuk pembukaan kafe kita." jelas Kangin.

"Baik, hyung !"

Teuki tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu kalian dan kita harus bekerja keras.. Semangat !" teriak Teuki.

"SEMANGAT !"

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..

"Chanyeol-ah.. Kau bagikan pamflet ini di depan kafe kita.. Sehun dan Jongin, kalian bagikan di sekolah kalian dan di sekolah dekat sini dan jangan lupa ! Kalian harus sekolah dulu, baru bekerja disini.. Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kalian bertugas menyambut dan mencatat pesanan pelanggan, Ryeowook dan Jongdae bertugas di dapur.. Hangeng, kau dan aku bertugas menjadi kasir." titah Teuki.

"Siap, hyung !"

Setelah itu, mereka pun menjalankan tugas mereka masing – masing.

Kangin tidak menemani Teuki. Teuki menyuruh Kangin bekerja karena Teuki tidak ingin Kangin di cap sebagai direktur yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada perusahaannya.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, tapi belum ada tanda – tanda pelanggan akan memasuki kafe.

"Hyung.. Jangan murung seperti itu.. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi akan ada pelanggan yang akan memasuki kafe kita." Chanyeol menghampiri Teuki yang sedang menopang dagu di salah satu kursi.

"Aku kira kita akan berhasil di hari pertama.. Aku sudah sangat bersemangat sejak tadi pagi.. Tapi, sekarang belum ada satupun pelanggan yang mampir di kafe kita." jelas Teuki.

Lalu..

"Hyung ! Lihat apa yang kami bawa !" teriak Sehun dan Jongin sambil membuka pintu kafe.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang ada di depan pintu langsung menyambut Sehun dan Jongin beserta orang – orang yang dibawa oleh mereka.

"Astaga ! Pelanggan !" seru Teuki sambil menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun.

"Teuki hyung ! Ini teman – teman kami.. Mereka ingin mencicipi makanan dan minuman yang ada disini." seru Jongin sambil menggiring teman – temannya ke hadapan Teuki.

"Baiklah.. Untuk hari ini, aku akan berikan diskon 30% untuk teman – teman kalian." ucap Teuki senang.

"YEAAAHHHH !" teriak teman – teman Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ganti seragam kalian dan bantu Eunhyuk, Chanyeol, dan Donghae." titah Teuki pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Siap, hyung !" jawab Sehun dan Jongin.

.

Setelah Sehun dan Jongin membawa teman – teman mereka, pelanggan yang lain pun berdatangan. Kafe semakin ramai pada sore dan menjelang malam hari.

Jongdae dan Ryeowook sampai kewalahan membuat pesanan makanan dan minuman. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian membantu Ryeowook dan Jongdae.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tapi kafe masih ramai dengan pelanggan yang berdatangan. Kangin datang untuk melihat Teuki, tapi Kangin hanya bisa melihat Teuki dari salah satu kursi kosong karena Teuki sedang terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Lalu Kangin memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang lewat di depannya.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Ah ! Hyung ! Mau aku panggilkan Teuki hyung ?"

"Tidak usah.. Kau berikan ini saja padanya." Kangin memberikan secarik kertas pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, hyung.. Tunggu sebentar ya." Chanyeol meninggalkan Kangin dan menghampiri Teuki untuk memberikan kertas tersebut.

Teuki menerima kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

" _ **Hey, cantik ! Maukah kau menemaniku sambil menikmati kopi buatanmu ? Tidak usah pakai gula, karena hanya dengan memandangmu, apapun akan terasa manis untukku..**_

 _ **Suami tersayangmu..**_ "

Isi kertas dari Kangin.

Teuki melihat Kangin yang sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Teuki langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi.

Tak lama kemudian, Teuki membawa dua cangkir kopi dan menghampiri Kangin.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa gombal seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menggombal, sayang.. Itu tulus dan jujur dari hatiku yang paling dalam." Kangin meminum kopi yang dibuat Teuki dan meminumnya sambil melihat Teuki.

"Hmm.. Apa aku bilang.. Kopi ini terasa sangat manis saat melihatmu."

"Astaga ! Bisakah kau hentikan itu ? A-a-aku malu, tahu !"

"Hey, kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat datang." Kangin menghampiri Teuki dan mencium bibir Teuki sekilas.

"Aigoo ! Ini di tempat umum, sayang !" Teuki memperingatkan Kangin.

"Lalu kenapa ? Kita kan sudah menikah."

"Iya.. Tapi kan tetap saja aku malu."

"Sepertinya suamiku sangat sibuk hari ini sampai – sampai tidak menyadari aku ada disini." sindir Kangin.

"Maaf, sayang.. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan kalau kafe kita ramai.. Kita harus berterima kasih pada Sehun dan Jongin yang telah membawa teman – teman mereka kesini." cerita Teuki.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Nanti kita akan berikan mereka bonus." tanggap Kangin.

"Kau lelah ?" tanya Kangin.

Teuki menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya para pegawai kita sangat menyukai pekerjaan mereka." Kangin melihat keadaan kafe.

"Iya.. Apalagi kalau yang datang itu yeoja – yeoja cantik, mereka pasti sangat bersemangat." ucap Teuki.

"Aku juga bersyukur mendapatkan mereka menjadi pegawai kita.. Mereka sangat bersemangat, tulus, dan pekerja keras." lanjut Teuki.

"Iya, sayang.. Aku bisa melihat itu."

.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, saatnya menutup kafe.

Ketika sedang membereskan kafe, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memasuki kafe.

"Maaf.. Tapi, kafe kami akan tutup." ucap Sehun yang menjaga di depan pintu.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Hangeng sedang membereskan meja dan kursi.

Orang itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aigoo.. Anak tampan.. Tolong izinkan aku masuk.. Aku hanya ingin minum kopi disini." mohon orang itu dengan aegyo-nya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya melihat orang tersebut, Sehun terpesona dengan orang itu.

Bagaimana dia tidak luluh, kalau seseorang di hadapannya ini adalah sosok yang sangat manis dan imut.

"A-ah.. Ba-bagaimana ya ? A-aku sih, mau saja.. Si-silahkan masuk dulu kalau begitu." Sehun mempersilahkan duduk orang tersebut.

"YEY ! Terima kasih, anak tampan." seru orang itu dengan gembira.

Teuki menghampiri Sehun.

"YA ! Kenapa kau menerima pelanggan lagi ? Kita kan sudah mau tutup." omel Teuki.

"Ta-tapi, hyung.. Aku tidak tega melihat dia memohon seperti itu." ucap Sehun.

"Aishh.. Kau ini ! Bantu yang lain beres – beres." Teuki menghampiri orang tersebut.

Sehun mengangguk.

.

"Maaf.. Kami sudah mau tutup, anda tidak bisa memesan." ucap Teuki sopan.

Orang itu mendongak dan menatap Teuki dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"A-aku mohon.. Aku hanya ingin minum kopi.. hiks."

Teuki terenyuh, tidak tega melihat makhluk semanis ini menangis. Spontan Teuki mengelus pipi orang itu.

"Aigoo.. Baiklah.. Jangan menangis.. Kau ingin memesan apa ?"

Orang itu langsung tersenyum sambil berbinar.

"Aku ingin moccachino."

"Baiklah.. Sehun ! Tolong moccachino-nya satu." teriak Teuki

Sehun mengangguk dan menuju dapur.

Sepertinya Sehun akan mendapat omelan dari Jongdae karena Jongdae sudah membereskan peralatannya di dapur dan bersiap akan pulang.

.

"Perkenalkan, aku Teuki.. Kenapa kau ingin sekali minum kopi disini ?"

"Hmm.. Aku Sungmin.. Rumahku di sekitar sini dan aku membaca pamflet yang dibagikan oleh orang tinggi dengan senyuman lebar ketika aku lewat sini.. Ah ! Itu dia orangnya." jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap akan pulang.

"Oh.. Orang itu namanya Chanyeol, dia adalah pegawai disini."

"Hyung ! Aku, Jongin, dan Hangeng hyung pulang dulu ya."

"Tunggu ! Perkenalkan, dia Chanyeol dan disebelahnya itu adalah Hangeng, lalu yang berkulit hitam itu adalah Jongin." ucap Teuki pada Sungmin.

Chanyeol dan Hangeng membungkuk, sedangkan Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Hyung ! Aku ini tidak hitam, tapi putih kecoklatan." protes Jongin.

Orang itu tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Aku Sungmin." balas Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

Teuki terkekeh mendengar protes Jongin.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang.. Hati – hati di jalan." ucap Teuki.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Hangeng berlalu meninggalkan Teuki dan Sungmin.

Lalu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut berpamitan.

"Kami juga pulang ya, hyung." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ya.. Hati – hatilah di jalan." ucap Teuki.

"Hyung ! Kau tidak mau mengenalkan aku pada pelanggan cantik ini ?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerling pada Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Dasar perayu ! Kalau mau pulang, ya sudah pulang sana !" usir Teuki.

"Kau tidak asyik, hyung !" dengus Donghae.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Eunhyuk-ah ! Bawa temanmu ini jauh – jauh dari hadapanku !" teriak Teuki.

Eunhyuk menarik Donghae untuk pulang dan berlalu dari hadapan Teuki dan Sungmin.

"Pegawaimu lucu – lucu sekali dan tampan.. Sepertinya, mereka anak – anak yang baik." ucap Sungmin.

"Ya, begitulah.. Walaupun aku baru mengenal mereka, tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai dongsaeng – dongsaengku sendiri." balas Teuki.

.

Kangin menghampiri Teuki.

"Sayang.. Ayo, kita pulang." ajak Kangin.

"Oh ! Sayang.. Perkenalkan ini Sungmin.. Sungmin.. Ini suamiku, Kangin."

Sungmin dan Kangin berjabat tangan.

"Ah.. Kalian sudah menikah rupanya." ucap Sungmin.

"Iya.. Kami menikah tiga bulan yang lalu." cerita Teuki.

"Selamat ya.. Aku ikut senang mendengar kalian telah menikah." Sungmin tersenyum ceria.

"Terima kasih." jawab Kangin dan Teuki.

Lalu, tiba – tiba ada orang yang menerobos pintu masuk.

Orang itu langsung memasuki kafe.

"Astaga, Ming ! Aku mencarimu kemana – mana, ternyata kau ada disini.. Ayo, kita pulang !" ajak orang itu dengan nafas ter-engah.

Teuki dan Kangin bengong melihat penampilan orang itu. Orang itu hanya memakai piyama berwarna biru muda dan sandal rumah. Keringatnya mengalir hampir ke seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya.

Sungmin merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau ! Aku tidak mau pulang ! Lagipula pesananku belum datang." tolak Sungmin.

"Ayo, Ming.. Ini sudah malam.. Besok kan kau bisa kembali lagi kesini." bujuk orang tersebut sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Tidak ! Kau tidak peduli lagi padaku ! Aku hanya ingin minum kopi.. Kau pulang saja sendiri !"

Orang itu menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Hahh.. Baiklah.. Aku akan menemanimu.. Kau senang ?" tanya orang itu.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk orang tersebut.

"Ah, maaf.. Ini pesanan anda." Sehun mengantar pesanan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, anak tampan.. Siapa namamu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Na-namaku Sehun.. Oh Sehun." jawab Sehun gugup.

"Kyunnie.. Aku ingin anak kita tampannya seperti dia.. Bagaimana ? Dia tampan kan ?" mata Sungmin langsung berbinar saat melihat Sehun.

"Ah.. Iya, Ming." tanggap Kyuhyun, orang yang tadi mengajak Sungmin pulang.

Sehun menunduk malu.

Kyuhyun melihat Teuki dan Kangin yang sedang memperlihatkan wajah kebingungan.

"Maaf.. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, suami dari Sungmin.. Apakah dia merepotkan ? Aku mohon maklum, karena Sungmin sedang hamil dan dalam masa mengidam.. Dia ingin sekali minum kopi disini, tapi aku sangat lelah setelah pulang kerja tadi dan langsung tertidur.. Dia malah merajuk dan pergi kesini sendiri." cerita Kyuhyun.

"APA ?! Hamil ?!" teriak Kangin, Teuki, dan Sehun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Teuki, Kangin, dan Sehun.

"Ya.. Sungmin adalah namja istimewa yang memiliki rahim.. Dan aku sangat beruntung memilikinya." jawab Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunjuk Sehun.

"Dan kau, anak muda ! Kau beruntung sekali karena Sungmin-ku hanya akan mengatakan 'tampan' padaku.. Tapi, sekarang dia malah ingin anak kami terlihat seperti dirimu." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Te-terima kasih, tuan." Sehun memegang tengkuknya.

"Aigoo.. Kau lucu sekali jika sedang malu seperti ini.. Panggil kami 'hyung' saja.. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu." Sungmin langsung mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Ming ! Jangan buat aku cemburu." protes Kyuhyun.

"Ish ! Aku hanya mencubit pipinya." balas Sungmin.

.

"Kau pasti bahagia." ucap Teuki.

"Ya.. Aku sangat bahagia.. Sungmin melengkapiku.. Apa kalian pemilik kafe ini ? Kalian sepasang kekasih ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya.. Kami pemilik kafe ini.. Kami sudah menikah.. Aku Kangin, dan ini Teuki." jawab Kangin.

"Ah.. Begitu rupanya.. Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian saat kalian sudah mau tutup."

"Tidak apa – apa.. Aku malah senang bertemu dengan kalian." ucap Teuki.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengagumi wajah Sehun.

"Sayang.. Ayo, cepat diminum kopinya.. Kafenya sudah mau tutup." suruh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun dan menghabiskan kopinya.

"Kopinya enak sekali.. Sepertinya aku akan sering – sering kesini." ucap Sungmin.

"Sering – seringlah datang kesini.. Aku akan senang sekali." balas Teuki.

"Kalau kau datang kesini untuk minum kopi, aku akan mengijinkanmu.. Tapi, kalau untuk menemui Sehun, kau harus mengajakku." titah Kyuhyun.

"Ishh ! Kyunnie tidak asyik !"

"Sepertinya aku harus menjauhi kau dan Sehun, Ming."

"Dasar posesif !" dengus Sungmin.

"Kau tenang saja, hyung.. Aku tidak akan merebut Sungmin hyung darimu.. Tapi jujur, aku sempat terpesona dengan Sungmin hyung.. Dia imut sekali." ucap Sehun.

"Astaga ! Kan sudah aku bilang kalau kau jangan mengeluarkan aegyo-mu di depan orang lain, Ming !" omel Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa masuk kafe ini, Kyunnie." jelas Sungmin.

"Hahahaha.. Sudah – sudah.. Sudah malam, waktunya kita pulang." ucap Kangin.

Lalu Jongdae dan Ryeowook ikut pulang bersama.

.

.

* * *

Coffee Story sudah resmi dibuka dari seminggu yang lalu. Walaupun hari pertama tidak begitu menyenangkan, tapi tidak mengendurkan semangat Teuki dan para pegawainya. Teuki sudah menganggap para pegawainya adalah keluarganya sendiri. Mereka sangat menikmati pekerjaan mereka.

Teuki terkadang menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri para pelanggan dan mendengar pendapat atau keluh kesah mereka. Para pelanggan yang datang pun senang dengan pelayanan yang diberikan oleh Coffee Story. Selain makanan dan minuman yang enak, mereka disuguhkan oleh pemandangan para pegawai yang tampan.

" _ **Sehun oppa ! Bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu ?"**_

" _ **Chanyeol oppa ! Aku hanya ingin pesananku diantar olehmu."**_

" _ **Jongin oppa ! Berikan aku nomor ponselmu."**_

" _ **Eunhyuk oppa ! Jadilah kekasihku !"**_

" _ **Donghae oppa ! Berkencanlah denganku."**_

Begitulah kira – kira teriakan para yeoja yang menjadi pelanggan di Coffee Story.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, Teuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah daya tarik kafe ini. Mereka sampai harus berlari ke dapur untuk menghindari kejaran para penggemarnya. Dan jika mereka sudah sampai dapur, biasanya mereka akan mendapat 'pukulan sayang' dari Jongdae dan Ryeowook.

" _ **TEUKI HYUUUNG ! TOLONG KAMIIII !"**_

Kalau mereka sudah berteriak seperti itu, Teuki akan tertawa terbahak – bahak lalu membantu membubarkan kerumunan yeoja – yeoja tersebut.

.

.

* * *

"Ini dia kafe yang aku buka bersama suamiku." Kangin mengajak seseorang masuk ke dalam Coffee Story.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyambut mereka.

"Selamat siang ! Selamat datang di Coffee Story !" sapa EunHae berbarengan.

"Ah.. Ini pegawai – pegawaiku.. Ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae." jelas Kangin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk berjabat tangan, tapi orang itu hanya melewati mereka.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terbengong.

"Sombong sekali." dengus Eunhyuk.

"Aishh." dengus Donghae.

"Maafkan temanku, ya.. Dia memang seperti itu.. Seenaknya sendiri." Kangin jadi tidak enak pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung." maklum Donghae.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan berteman dengan orang seperti itu ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kangin tertawa.

"Sebenarnya, dia itu orang yang baik." jawab Kangin.

Lalu, ada seseorang lagi yang masuk kafe.

"Selamat siang ! Selamat datang di Coffee Story !" sapa EunHae.

"Ah.. Iya.. Terima kasih.. Kangin-ah, dimana dia ?" tanya orang itu.

"Dia ada di dalam.. Oh iya, kenalkan ini pegawaiku, Eunhyuk dan Donghae." jawab Kangin sambil memperkenalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ah.. Aku Yesung.. Teman Kangin.. Senang bertemu kalian." Yesung menjabat tangan EunHae sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Ayo, kita ke dalam." ajak Kangin.

Kangin dan Yesung melihat teman mereka yang tadi mengacuhkan duo tampan EunHae sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dan bersiap memesan.

"YA ! Kenapa tidak menunggu kami ?" protes Yesung.

"Kalian lama sekali, tuan – tuan." balas orang itu.

"Harusnya kau lebih ramah pada pegawaiku, Heechul hyung." dengus Kangin.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan orang – orang tidak penting seperti mereka." balas orang sombong yang bernama Heechul.

Kangin dan Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat sombong Heechul memang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Bicaranya pun terkesan frontal dan tanpa basa – basi.

Heechul dan Yesung adalah rekan bisnis Kangin. Perusahaan mereka sudah lama bekerja sama. Perusahaan Kangin bergerak di bidang konstruksi, dan Heechul adalah pengacara sekaligus pelindung hukum untuk perusahaan Kangin. Dan Yesung adalah sekretaris Heechul.

"Sepertinya para waiter sedang sibuk dengan pelanggan lain.. Sebentar.. Hangeng !" teriak Kangin.

Hangeng langsung menghampiri Kangin.

"Ada apa, hyung ?" tanya Hangeng.

"Para waiter sedang sibuk.. Bisakah kau mencatat pesananku dan teman – temanku ?" jawab Kangin.

"Iya, hyung.. Kalian ingin pesan apa ?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aku pesan espresso." jawab Yesung.

"Aku cappuchino.. Kau ingin apa, Heechul hyung ?" jawab dan tanya Kangin.

"…"

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kangin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul. Heechul terlihat memandangi Hangeng dengan sangat intens. Hangeng yang merasa diperhatikan, hanya bisa memandang Heechul dengan tatapan bingung dan heran.

"Heechul hyung !" teriak Yesung.

"Oh ?!"Heechul tersadar dengan teriakan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Hangeng seperti itu ? Kau ingin pesan apa ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku ingin caramel macchiato." jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah.. 1 espresso, 1 cappuchino, dan 1 caramel macchiato.. Nanti pesanan kalian akan diantar oleh Donghae.. Harap tunggu sebentar." ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

Hangeng beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kangin dan teman – temannya, tapi….

"TUNGGU !" teriak Heechul.

Hangeng berbalik.

"Iya ? Anda ingin memesan lagi ?" tanya Hangeng.

"KAU ! " teriak Heechul lagi.

"Apa ? Kau ingin memesanku ?" tanya Hangeng bingung.

"Aishh.. Bu-bukan.. Aku ingin kau yang mengantar pesananku." jawab Heechul gugup.

"Aku ? Tapi, disini pekerjaanku sebagai kasir. " protes Hangeng.

"Aku tidak peduli ! Pokoknya, kau yang harus mengantar pesananku !" seru Heechul.

Hangeng menatap Kangin dengan tatapan meminta tolong.

"Maaf.. Tapi, sebaiknya kau melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya." ucap Kangin pada Hangeng.

Heechul menyeringai.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." balas Hangeng pasrah dan menuju dapur.

.

"Astaga ! Dia menakutkan sekali." bisik Jongin pada Sehun.

"Ya.. Aku rasa Hangeng hyung harus bersabar menghadapi pelanggan itu." balas Sehun.

"Hei ! Kenapa jadi bergosip disini ? Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian !" teriak Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang sedang bergosip, hyung ? Kami hanya kasihan melihat Hangeng hyung." protes Jongin.

"Sudah – sudah.. Tingkah laku para pelanggan kan berbeda – beda, tugas kita adalah melayani mereka.. Jadi, kita harus sabar dalam menghadapi mereka.. Ayo, kembali bekerja !" Chanyeol merangkul Jongin dan Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeooonnggg.. Balik lagi sama aku..

Maaf, karena baru bisa apdet sekarang..

Aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang masih nunggu ff ini dan ff – ff yang lain..

Maaf lagi kalo misalnya ff ini gak sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian, tapi aku usahain ff ini sampe selesai..

Terima kasih sekali lagi dan mohon review-nya.. ^^

.

\- yuuyo : iya.. Teuki itu Leeteuk..

\- ShinJoo24 : iya.. ini official pair SuJu dan EXO..

\- qamariahroyyani : aku KyuMin shipper loh..

\- neko . chan . 75470 : hmm.. pendapat kamu boleh juga.. nanti aku pikirin ya chingu.. hehe.. aku mau bikin Wookie nya disini imut tapi galak.. hehe..

\- LS-snowie : salam kenal juga.. KyuMin nya udah muncul ya.. Ditunggu aja pairing selanjutnya.. ^^

\- abilhikmah, Pandajoy137 : KyuMin nya udah muncul ya..

\- cho loekyu07 : Iya.. aku kan KyuMin shipper juga.. Pemeran utama ? Aku sendiri juga gak tau pemeran utamanya siapa.. Hehe.. Aku usahain biar porsinya sama..

\- GreenteaLatte16 : Iya sih.. EXO kan adiknya SuJu..

\- choi seul bee : HunHan ? Ada dong.. Ditunggu aja ya..

\- hunnieluludeer : KyuMin nya udah muncul ya.. Fokus ke Kangteuk ? Gak juga sih.. hehe.. aku usahain porsinya sama..

\- Rikanagisa : Kata siapa Siwon gak cocok jadi pelayan ? Cocoknya Siwon itu jadi pelayan hatiku.. ^^

\- Dadayu, wahda . nia . 161 : udah aku lanjut ya.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Coffee Story**

 **.**

 **SUJU and EXO couple**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Chap 4**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pada sore hari yang cerah, seorang namja manis berjalan ke arah kafe Coffee Story.

"Selamat sore.. Selamat datang di Coffee Story."

Jongin dan Eunhyuk menyapa namja manis itu dengan senyuman terbaik mereka, tapi namja manis itu hanya melewati Jongin dan Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

"Hm ? Ada apa dengan orang itu ? Aneh." keluh Jongin.

"Wajahnya manis, tapi sayang jutek." timpal Eunhyuk.

Lalu, namja manis itu duduk di sebuah kursi kosong dan Sehun pun menghampirinya.

"Selamat sore.. Anda mau pesan apa ?" tawar Sehun.

Namja manis itu mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Ma-maaf.. Bisa saya bantu dengan pesanannya ?" tawar Sehun lagi.

"Hiks.. hiks." namja manis itu terisak.

"He-hei.. Kenapa menangis ? Aku hanya menanyakan pesanan anda."

"Aku ingin bubble tea."

"Apa ? Bubble tea ? Maaf.. Tapi, kami tidak menyediakan bubble tea.. Jika anda ingin bubble tea, anda bisa ke kafe yang ada di depan seberang jalan sana."

Tapi..

"Huweeeeee.. T_T.. Hiks.. hiks." tangisan namja manis itu semakin keras.

"YA ! YA ! Kenapa kau menangis ? Aishhh." panik Sehun.

Teuki yang mendengar tangisan itu, langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa, Hun-ah ? Kau membuat pelanggan kita menangis ?" tanya Teuki yang hendak memukul kepala Sehun.

"Tidak ! Aku tidak membuatnya menangis.. Aku hanya menanyakan pesanannya, tapi dia malah menangis.. Dan orang ini aneh, hyung.. Dia ingin memesan bubble tea di kafe kita.. Kita kan tidak menyediakan itu." jawab Sehun.

Lalu, Teuki memperhatikan namja manis itu.

"Maaf.. Kami tidak menyediakan bubble tea disini." Teuki meminta maaf dengan sopan.

Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu ! Aku ingin bubble tea sekarang juga ! Hiks.. hiks." teriak namja manis itu.

Semua orang yang ada di Coffee Story serentak menutup telinga mereka.

"Aigoo.. Kalau begini, aku bisa kehilangan pelangganku.. Sehun-ah ! Tolong kau beli bubble tea yang ada di seberang jalan sana." suruh Teuki.

Sehun melotot.

"Ta-tapi, hyung ! Ke-kenapa aku ? Kenapa kita tidak usir orang ini saja ?"

Kini Teuki yang melotot.

"Bodoh ! Pelanggan itu adalah raja.. Kita harus sopan pada semua pelanggan kita.. Ingat apa yang telah aku ajarkan padamu ?!"

"Aisshh ! Raja apanya ? Menyusahkan, iya.. Dasar namja cengeng." Sehun melangkah keluar kafe dan berjalan ke kafe seberang jalan untuk membeli bubble tea.

.

Teuki menemani namja manis tersebut dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Aigoo.. Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Teuki.

Namja manis itu mendongak menatap Teuki.

"Hiks.. Aku.. Aku sedang patah hati.. Kekasihku memutuskanku karena dia bilang kalau dia telah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku.. hiks."

"Ya ampun.. Kasihan sekali.. Pasti yeoja itu iri padamu karena kau lebih cantik daripada dia."

Namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yeoja ? Maksudmu kekasihku adalah yeoja ?"

Teuki mengangguk.

"Maaf.. tapi, kekasihku adalah namja."

"Oops ! Maaf.. Jadi kau gay ?"

"Hmm.. Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kita sama.. Jadi, kenapa kekasihmu memilih untuk bersama orang lain ?" tanya Teuki.

"Tunggu ! Kau juga gay ?" tanya namja manis itu heran.

Teuki mengangguk.

"Aku Teuki.. Kalau dilihat – lihat, kau pasti lebih muda dariku.. Kau bisa memanggilku Teuki hyung."

Namja manis itu tersenyum sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Aku Luhan.. Xi Luhan."

"Baiklah, Luhan.. Kau bisa menceritakan keluh kesahmu padaku.. Aku siap mendengarkanmu." tawar Teuki dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

.

.

* * *

Sehun kembali dari membeli bubble tea di sebrang jalan, lalu menghampiri Luhan dan Teuki yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ini pesanan anda." Sehun menaruh bubble tea-nya diatas meja.

Luhan mengambil bubble tea-nya.

"Kenapa rasa cokelat ? Aku tidak suka rasa cokelat, aku ingin rasa taro !"

"Apa ? Tapi, aku sudah membelikanmu bubble tea."

"Iya.. Tapi, aku tidak suka rasa ini ! Aku inginnya rasa taro !"

"YA ! Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih karena aku sudah mau susah payah membelikanmu minuman ini di seberang jalan sana !" teriak Sehun tidak terima.

"Pokoknya aku ingin bubble tea rasa taro !" teriak Luhan dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

Teuki pusing sendiri melihat perdebatan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sudahlah, Hun-ah.. Kita mengalah saja.. Kau kembali lagi ke kafe itu dan belikan rasa yang dia mau." suruh Teuki sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Tapi, hyuuuung…."

"Ayolah, Sehun.. Jangan membuatku tambah pusing." pinta Teuki.

"Issh ! Baiklah ! Aku pergi !"

Sehun kembali membeli bubble tea yang diinginkan Luhan dengan wajah kesal.

.

"Kasihan sekali Sehun.. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat – lihat, namja itu sangat cantik.. Tapi ketika aku mendengar teriakannya tadi, aku jadi merinding sekali." bisik Jongin pada Eunhyuk.

"Iya.. Teriakannya kencang sekali.. Sepertinya besok aku harus pergi ke dokter THT." timpal Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk hyung.. Coba kau perhatikan Donghae hyung.. Semakin hari, rayuan Donghae hyung pada pelanggan disini semakin maut saja.. Lihat saja sekarang, dia sedang merayu seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk sendirian di pojok sana." tunjuk Jongin.

Eunhyuk langsung melihat Donghae yang sedang merayu yeoja tersebut sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti merayu orang lain, Hae-ya ? Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatku dengan hatimu." gumam Eunhyuk.

Jongin yang melihat Eunhyuk menggumam pun langsung bertanya.

"Kau bicara apa, hyung ?"

"Oh ? Tidak.. Aku tidak bicara apa – apa.. Mungkin kau salah dengar.. Ah ! Itu ada pelanggan !" Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

.

.

* * *

Sehun kembali ke kafe dengan membawa segelas bubble tea rasa taro dan meletakkannya di meja Luhan.

"Ini pesanan anda." ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Terima kasih." balas Luhan, juga dengan wajah datarnya.

Teuki tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Sehun-ah, tolong kau temani Luhan sebentar.. Dia sedang sedih karena kekasihnya meninggalkannya.. Dan ingat ! Jangan buat dia menangis lagi !" titah Teuki.

"Dari tadi sudah kubilang kalau bukan aku yang membuat dia menangis." ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"Sudah, sudah.. Aku tinggal." Teuki meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Oh iya, namaku Oh Sehun.. Aigoo.. Kenapa aku berakhir disini ? Padahal aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Aku Xi Luhan.. Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi."

Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat Luhan dengan intens.

"YA ! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" tanya Luhan yang bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kau cantik."

Pipi Luhan langsung merona mendengar pujian dari Sehun.

"Tapi sayang, kau galak sekali.. Aku yakin kalau orang – orang disini akan enggan untuk mendekatimu."

Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku ?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa – apa tentangmu, tapi yang aku tahu kau adalah namja cantik yang tergalak yang pernah aku temui.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu.. Kau pasti akan berteriak padaku sepanjang hari.. Mengerikan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Awas saja kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku." ucap Luhan sinis.

"Tidak akan.. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada namja galak dan kekanakan sepertimu.. Nanti orang – orang akan berpikiran kalau aku sedang berpacaran dengan bocah dibawah umur."

"YA ! Siapa yang kau sebut 'bocah' ? Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini seorang mahasiswa semester empat !" teriak Luhan tidak terima.

Sehun terkaget.

"Apa ?! Mahasiswa ? Berarti kau lebih tua dariku.. Tapi, kenapa wajahmu seperti bocah ? Atau kau ingin menipuku ya ?"

Luhan benar – benar kesal dengan Sehun.

"YA ! Aish ! Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu ? Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari hadapanku dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu, jangan ganggu aku !"

"Wow.. Santai saja.. Tidak usah berteriak begitu."

"Kau membuat kesabaranku habis.. Cepat pergi dari hadapanku !"

Ketika Luhan berteriak, seseorang mendekatinya.

"Lu, sudah.. Sabar." ucap orang itu sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

Luhan melihat orang itu.

"Biakan saja, Kyung ! Aku sungguh kesal dengan orang ini !"

Sehun berdiri.

"Nah.. Sekarang kau sudah ada yang menemani.. Aku tinggal ya !" Sehun tersenyum puas karena sudah membuat Luhan kesal, lalu meninggalkan Luhan dan temannya.

"Sudahlah, Lu.. Tidak baik marah – marah seperti itu." ujar teman Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Namja tadi benar – benar membuatku kesal.. Mood-ku jadi makin rusak karena dia." balas Luhan pada temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau sedang patah hati, tapi kau tidak seharusnya marah pada semua orang." nasehat Kyungsoo.

Luhan terdiam dan meminum bubble tea-nya.

Kyungsoo melihat sekitar dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil waiter.

"Kau memanggilku ?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya.. Aku ingin pesan satu caramel macchiato."

"Baiklah.. Pesananmu akan segera datang."

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

.

"Hyung ! Aku perhatikan, kau selalu memandang Donghae hyung secara diam – diam.. Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah ? Apa ? Kau bercanda ? Mana mungkin aku menyukai manusia ikan itu." jawab Eunhyuk.

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk.

"Eeeiiyyyy.. Sudahlah, hyung.. Jujur saja padaku.. Matamu mengatakan semuanya padaku."

"Hahaha.. Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol-ah ? Sudahlah, kau urus saja istrimu yang tidak pulang – pulang.. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Isshh ! Kau tidak asyik, hyung.. Kenapa jadi membahas istriku ?"

"Habisnya.. Kau sering sekali memperhatikan ponselmu yang jarang berbunyi itu.. Aku bisa tebak, pasti istrimu belum menghubungimu kan ?"

"Haahhh.. Iya, hyung.. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia kembali."

"Sudahlah.. Kalau kau tidak sanggup, cari saja yang lain.. Hahaha."

"Kau ini, hyung ! Harusnya kau menyemangatiku untuk menunggunya, bukan malah menyarankanku untuk mencari yang lain."

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau juga, hyung.. Kalau kau menyerah pada Donghae hyung, cari saja yang lain.. Kau juga berhak bahagia, hyung."

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum.

.

Jongin membawakan pesanan ke meja Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Ini pesanan anda.. Selamat menikmati." ucap Jongin ramah.

"Terima kasih." balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat tulisan yang tertera di gelasnya.

" **Untuk : Tuan Pororo** **"**

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung ? Kenapa tidak diminum ?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Sepertinya ada yang salah.. Sebentar." jawab Kyungsoo, lalu memanggil Jongin.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jongin.

"Di gelas ini, kenapa tertulis untuk tuan Pororo ? Apa kau salah memberi pesanan ?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak salah memberikan pesanan."

"Lalu ? Kenapa tuan Pororo ? Aku bukan Pororo."

"Tapi, matamu besar.. Mengingatkanku pada Pororo."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau bukan Pororo, lalu siapa namamu…. manis ?"

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Kau sedang mengajakku berkenalan ?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Anggap saja begitu."

"Aigoo.. Baiklah, namaku Do Kyungsoo.. Lain kali, tulis namaku dengan benar."

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo yang manis.. Namaku Kim Jongin.. Salam kenal.. Apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu ?"

Lalu, tiba – tiba Teuki datang dan menarik telinga Jongin.

"Anak nakal ! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu ! Bisa – bisanya kau meminta nomor ponsel pelanggan saat bekerja !" omel Teuki.

"A-a-a-ampun, hyung ! Sakit, hyung.. Aduh.. Lepas, hyung.. Ini sakit !" keluh Jongin.

Lalu, Teuki melepas tangannya dari telinga Jongin.

"Maafkan pegawaiku, ya.. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya." Teuki meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan.

"Tidak apa – apa.. Aku tidak merasa terganggu, kok." balas Kyungsoo.

"Tuh, kan.. Dia saja tidak terganggu.. Kau berlebihan, hyung.. Aku kan sedang usaha.. Mengganggu saja." keluh Jongin.

"Ish ! Kembali bekerja atau aku pecat sekarang juga." titah Teuki.

"Dasar tukang ancam." cibir Jongin, lalu kembali sibuk melayani pelanggan lain.

Teuki kembali meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

.

"Lu.. Tempat ini bagus dan juga hangat.. Suasananya mengingatkanku pada rumah, nyaman sekali.. Kau tahu dari mana tempat ini ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyung.. Aku tadinya ingin ke kafe bubble tea yang ada di seberang sana, tapi aku malah berakhir disini.. Walaupun baru pertama kali kesini, aku juga langsung merasa nyaman." jawab Luhan.

"Tempat ini juga cocok untuk seseorang yang sedang patah hati sepertimu, Lu.. Hehehe."

"Sial kau, Kyung.. Kau itu sahabatku atau bukan ? Kenapa kau malah menggodaku ?"

"Hehehe.. Aku hanya bercanda, Lu.. Selain kopi yang enak, pegawai disinipun tampan – tampan."

"Hmm.. Ya.. Mereka cukup tampan."

Mata Luhan sebenarnya sedang tertarik pada sosok Sehun yang sedang mondar – mandir melayani pelanggan sedari tadi. Luhan suka melihat Sehun yang tersenyum melayani pelanggan dan membawa beberapa pesanan pelanggan. Karena di mata Luhan, Sehun akan terlihat semakin tampan dan seksi.

"Aishh.. Apa yang aku pikirkan ?" gumam Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Lu ?"

"Ah.. Aku tidak apa – apa, Kyung.. Ayo, kita pulang.. Kita sudah terlalu lama disini."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun pulang dan tak lupa berpamitan pada Teuki.

.

* * *

Hari semakin malam, Kangin mampir ke kafe dan menemui Teuki di ruangannya.

"Hai, sayang.. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ? Sepertinya kau makin sibuk saja." tanya Kangin.

"Hmm.. Ya, begitulah.. Dan anak – anak itu membuatku semakin sibuk dan pusing." jawab Teuki sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Kenapa, sayang ? Ada kejadian apa hari ini ? Sini aku pijat bahumu.. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah."

Teuki mendekati Kangin dan Kangin mulai memijat bahu Teuki.

"Hmm.. Disitu enak, sayang.. Hari ini ada pelanggan yang sangat aneh, dan Sehun tidak mau mengalah pada pelanggan itu.. Pelanggan itu berteriak memarahi Sehun.. Teriakannya itu bisa menghancurkan pintu kaca kita, sayang."

Kangin tersenyum.

"Hahaha.. Kau berlebihan, sayang.. Mungkin pelanggan itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian."

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya dia sedang patah hati, jadi dia sangat sensitif."

"Namja atau yeoja ?"

"Namja, sayang.. Dan dia gay."

"Benarkah ?" tanya Kangin penasaran.

Teuki mengangguk.

"Iya.. Dia sendiri yang bercerita padaku.. Dia sedih karena kekasihnya sudah berselingkuh di hadapannya.. Kekasih namja itu sangat kejam.. Kalau aku menjadi Luhan, akan aku cincang tubuhnya dan akan kuberikan pada anjing liar."

"Eeeiiyyy.. Kau kejam, sayang.. Sudahlah.. Yang penting kan kau bukan…. Siapa tadi namanya ?"

"Luhan."

"Ah.. iya, Luhan."

"Aku merasa kalau aku sudah menjadi seperti ayahmu, sayang.. Aku mendengarkan kisah dan juga keluh kesah para pelanggan.. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol."

"Ya, sayang.. Terima kasih.. Aku mencintaimu."

Kangin mencium bahu Teuki yang terbuka dan menyesapnya sesekali.

"Hmm.. Sayang.. Ahh.. Hmm." Teuki mendesah dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Tangan Kangin meraba perut rata Teuki dengan perlahan dan terus naik mengelus dada Teuki.

Lalu..

TOK

TOK

TOK

Pintu ruangan diketuk.

Kangin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah, sayang." bisiknya pada Teuki.

Teuki memperbaiki penampilannya yang agak berantakan.

"Masuk !" suruh Teuki.

"Hyung.. Kami ingin pamit pulang."

Chanyeol beserta pegawai lain masuk ke ruangan Teuki.

"Ya sudah, kalian hati – hati." balas Teuki.

"Iya.. Terima kasih ya, untuk hari ini." ucap Kangin.

"Teuki hyung ! Kenapa lehermu memerah ? Kau habis digigit nyamuk atau apa ?" tanya Jongin.

Teuki melebarkan matanya sambil menutupi lehernya, sedangkan Kangin hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, digigit nyamuk.. Nyamuk yang sangat besar." cibir Eunhyuk.

"Ahhh.. Ayo, kita pulang." ajak Hangeng.

Lalu, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Teuki.

"Lakukanlah di rumah, hyung.. Ck !" cibir Chanyeol sebelum menutup pintu.

Teuki malu dan kesal.

"Semua ini gara – gara kau ! Aku kan malu.. Bisakah kau tidak memberi tanda ? Aishh.. Memalukan." Teuki terus mengomel di depan Kangin, lalu duduk di sebelah Kangin.

"Aigoo.. 'Istri'ku sedang merajuk.. Aku pun tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri jika berada di dekatmu, sayang.. Jangan salahkan aku." balas Kangin tidak terima.

"Ck ! Kau menyebalkan !"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf.. Sekarang kita pulang, ya."

Kangin dan Teuki pun pergi meninggalkan kafe.

.

.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari Coffee Story, ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sudut jalan.

"Kau ? Sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Aku ? Menunggumu."

"Untuk apa kau menungguku ?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang.. Bolehkah ?"

"Tidak ! Kau urus saja kekasih – kekasihmu di luar sana !"

"Kau salah paham, Wookie-ya."

"Salah paham ? Salah paham apanya, Yesung-ssi ? Jelas – jelas aku melihatmu dengan yeoja itu.. Kalian keluar dari hotel bersama.. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi aku ? Apa yang akan ada pikiranmu jika aku yang keluar dari hotel bersama orang lain ? Pasti kau akan berpikiran sama denganku."

"Iya, Wookie-ya.. Tapi, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Simpan saja penjelasanmu , aku tidak butuh ! Aku hanya ingin pulang sendiri." Ryeowook pergi berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dengan cepat.

"Aisshh.. YA ! Wookie-ya ! Arrgghhhh." teriak Yesung kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Wookie-ya." gumam Yesung lirih.

.

.

.

TBC/END ?

.

.

Annyeong.. Balik lagi sama aku.. Hehe.. Maaf banget karena gak bisa apdet cepet..

Aku cuma mau bilang maaf dan terima kasih buat temen – temen yang masih nunggu ff ini..

Mudah – mudahan kalian suka..

Untuk ff aku yang judulnya 'Sehun's Smile', itu memang terinspirasi dari iklan sabun muka.. hihi..

Pokoknya, maaf dan terima kasih buat kalian..

Annyeooooooonnnggg..

.

cho loekyu07 : Donghae sama Eunhyuk nya mau dibikin jadian ? Hmm.. Boleh.. Makasih masukannya.. ^^

qamariahroyyani : sama.. aku juga gak suka crack pair..

Guest : makasih ^^

jhopieee : kayaknya aku gak ada niatan bikin casts nya jadi GS.. hehe.. makasih ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Coffee Story**

 **.**

 **SUJU and EXO couple**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Chap 5**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tidak terasa, Luhan telah menjadi tamu regular di Coffee Story. Hampir setiap hari Luhan kesini, entah sendiri ataupun ditemani oleh Kyungsoo dan teman – temannya.

"Selamat sore, Luhan." sapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk di pintu masuk.

"Selamat sore." balas Luhan dengan senyumnya.

Lalu, Luhan duduk di pojok kafe.

"Maaf.. Bisa aku bantu dengan pesanannya ?"

Luhan melihat siapa yang bertanya.

"Ah.. Ternyata kau, Jongin.. Aku pesan Iced Americano saja."

"Baiklah.. Pesanan anda akan datang sebentar lagi.. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu lagi ?"

Luhan melihat Sehun yang baru memasuki kafe.

"Hmmm.. Tidak, terima kasih."

Lalu, Jongin meninggalkan Luhan yang tidak henti – hentinya menatap Sehun. Sehun datang dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, lalu terburu – buru memasuki ruang ganti pegawai. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sehun keluar dengan mengenakan seragam kafe.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu untuk menggantikan tugas Eunhyuk, yaitu menyapa pelanggan.

Luhan diam – diam tersenyum melihat Sehun. Menurut Luhan, Sehun itu terlihat lebih tampan dengan mengenakan seragam kafe tersebut.

.

Lalu, pesanan Luhan datang diantar oleh Jongin.

"Pesanan anda, tuan Luhan.. Satu Iced Americano.. Oh iya, kemana temanmu yang manis itu, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmm.. Dia sedang ada tugas tambahan dari dosen.. Kenapa kau menanyakannya ? Kau menyukainya ?" jawab Luhan.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya ? Siapa yang tidak menyukai namja semanis dia ?" ucap Jongin malu – malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Lalu, tak sengaja mata Luhan melihat Sehun sedang memeluk seorang namja cantik dan namja cantik tersebut mencubit dan mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun terlihat senang dan malu – malu, lalu memeluk namja cantik itu. Entah kenapa, Luhan tidak suka melihatnya.

"Maaf, Jongin.. I-itu siapa yang sedang memeluk Sehun ?"

Jongin melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Dia itu Sungmin hyung.. Bisa dibilang, Sehun sangat menyayangi Sungmin hyung dan begitu juga Sungmin hyung.. Sekali melihat Sehun, dia langsung menyukai Sehun."

Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ahhh.. begitu ya.. Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Sama – sama, Luhan hyung.. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku atau yang lain."

Jongin meninggalkan Luhan.

"Mereka terlihat akrab sekali.. Apa mereka memiliki hubungan ?" gumam Luhan sambil meminum minumannya.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung.. Aku minta izin untuk bertemu dengan Wookie."

Teuki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau mengenal Wookie ? Sejak kapan ?" Teuki memicingkan matanya.

Yesung agak tergagap melihat reaksi Teuki.

"A-ahh.. Itu.. Ce-ceritanya panjang.. Ayolah, hyung.. Aku sudah lama mencarinya dan aku tidak ingin melepasnya lagi."

"Apa – apaan kau ini ? Seenaknya saja meminta izinku untuk menemui Wookie.. Wookie itu bayi kesayanganku.. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan _mantan playboy_ sepertimu mendekati Wookie-ku."

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aishh.. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan."

.

Akhirnya, Yesung bercerita tentang dia dengan Ryeowook. Yesung adalah teman Kangin yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri oleh Kangin dan Teuki. Tapi, yang membuat Teuki ingin sekali memukulnya dengan sepatu miliknya yang sudah usang adalah karena Yesung adalah " _mantan playboy_ ".

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Teuki pernah memergoki Yesung yang sedang asyik memeluk seorang yeoja dengan sangat mesra. Sejak saat itu, Teuki malas berhubungan dengan Yesung.

Yesung dan Ryeowook dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Hingga pada suatu hari, Ryeowook melihat Yesung keluar dari sebuah hotel bersama seorang yeoja dan Yesung berpenampilan sangat berantakan dan dibopong oleh yeoja tersebut.

Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung seperti itu langsung menampar Yesung di tempat, lalu berlari meninggalkan Yesung. Padahal, mereka akan menikah satu bulan kemudian. Yesung mencoba meminta maaf pada Ryeowook berulang kali, namun Ryeowook menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Ryeowook selalu berpindah tempat untuk menghindari Yesung.

.

"Sebenarnya, dulu aku dijebak oleh seorang temanku.. Dia iri denganku dan sialnya aku tak tahu.. Jadi, saat aku bertemu dengan yeoja itu di hotel, temanku itu langsung menghubungi Wookie dan bilang kalau aku sedang berselingkuh dengan seorang yeoja di hotel.. Yeoja itu mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku.. Dia mengaku kalau dia tertarik dengan perusahaanku dan ingin menginvestasikan dananya di perusahaaanku.. Minuman yang kupesan waktu itu telah di beri obat bius olehnya, setelah itu aku pingsan.. Esoknya, Wookie datang ke kantorku dan melempar foto – fotoku bersama yeoja itu di hotel.. Foto – foto itu memperlihatkan aku dan yeoja itu di tempat tidur dengan aku yang sedang telanjang dada dengan mata tertutup, seperti aku habis tidur dengan yeoja itu.. Tapi, menyentuhnya saja aku tidak sudi.. Wookie teriak putus dan meninggalkanku." cerita Yesung panjang lebar.

Teuki menatap Yesung kasihan.

"Tapi, menurutku tindakan Wookie itu wajar.. Kau kan mantan playboy, mungkin itu yang membuat dia percaya kalau kau berselingkuh."

"Aku memang playboy, hyung.. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Wookie.. Sekarang, Wookie adalah hidupku.. Selama ini aku terus mencarinya.. Dulu Wookie adalah sosok yang ceria, tapi sekarang aku lihat dia lebih pendiam."

"Kalau begitu, kau yang harus disalahkan."

Yesung menghela nafas.

"Iya, hyung.. Aku bersalah.. Makanya, aku ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki ini semua.. Aku mohon, izinkan aku bertemu dengan Wookie."

Teuki menepuk bahu Yesung.

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh bertemu dengannya setelah kafe tutup."

Yesung tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih, hyung.. Aku menyayangimu." Yesung memeluk Teuki.

.

.

* * *

"Wookie hyung ! Cobalah kopi ini.. Ini resep terbaruku." Jongdae memberikan satu gelas kopi pada Ryeowook, lalu Ryeowook meminumnya.

"Hmm.. Waaahhh.. Ini enak sekali, Jongdae-ya.. Rasanya sangat pas.. Tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu pahit.. Kau pandai sekali membuatnya.. Kita bisa merekomendasikan kopimu di menu kita besok, aku akan memberitahu Teuki hyung nanti."

"Benarkah, hyung ? Wah.. Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau kopi buatanku ada di menu kita.. Tapi, apakah benar rasanya se-enak itu ?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau coba saja sendiri." Ryeowook memberikan gelasnya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae meminumnya.

"Kau benar, hyung.. Aku juga tidak percaya bisa membuat kopi se-enak ini."

Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Kau ini aneh sekali.. Kau belum mencobanya tadi ?"

Jongdae menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau rasanya enak atau tidak?"

"Hmm.. Entahlah, hyung.. Aku hanya mengandalkan 'feeling'ku.. Biasanya ada seseorang yang selalu mencicipi kopi buatanku dan orang itu akan selalu berkata jujur dengan apa yang aku buat.. Dia pun hanya mengandalkan 'feeling'nya.. Aku jadi merindukannya." jawab Jongdae menerawang.

"Eiiiyyyy.. Siapa orang itu, Jongdae-ya ? Kekasihmu ya ?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, hyung.. Aku menyukainya tapi dia tidak peka dengan perasaanku padanya."

Ryeowook menepuk bahu Jongdae.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, katakanlah padanya.. Dengan begitu, dia tahu perasaanmu padanya."

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung.. Mungkin nanti akan aku coba."

"Semangat, Jongdae-ya !"

"Terima kasih, Wookie hyung."

 _ **.**_

' _ **Semoga kau menyukainya, hyung.' batin Jongdae.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Hyung.. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan ? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." tawar Sehun.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin pancake buatan Wookie." jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar ya, hyung." Sehun meninggalkan Sungmin.

Teuki duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu, Minnie-ya ?"

"Kami baik – baik saja, Teuki hyung.. Aku semakin doyan makan dan sepertinya berat badanku bertambah.. Hehe."

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik – baik saja.. Aku cukup khawatir padamu.. Kau masih saja bekerja di saat hamil begini, aku takut kau kelelahan.. Ambillah cuti, Minnie-ya."

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih kau telah peduli padaku, hyung.. Aku senang sekali, kau seperti hyung-ku sendiri.. Aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa bulan lagi, hyung.. Pekerjaanku masih banyak sebelum aku cuti nanti.. Doakan saja agar aku dan bayiku selalu sehat ya, hyung."

"Iya, Minnie-ya.. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian."

Sungmin melihat Luhan di pojok kafe.

"Hyung.. Sepertinya aku baru melihat orang itu disini.. Dia pelanggan baru ?"

Teuki melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Sungmin.

"Oh.. Itu Luhan.. Dia menjadi tamu regular disini semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu.. Entah kenapa dia jadi sering kesini.. Kau tahu ? Pertama kali dia kesini, dia membuat keributan heboh di kafe ini.. Dia bahkan bertengkar dengan Sehun."

Mata Sungmin membelalak kaget.

"Benarkah ? Dia membuat kehebohan seperti apa ?"

Lalu, Teuki menceritakan kejadian Luhan yang bertengkar dengan Sehun.

.

"Astaga ! Lucu sekali.. Hahahha.. Kasihan, Sehunnie." Sungmin memegang perutnya.

"Hey ! Tertawanya jangan kencang – kencang, kasihan bayimu."

"Hahaha.. Iya, hyung.. Aduh.. Itu lucu sekali." Sungmin menghapus air matanya.

"Mereka memang lucu sekali, Minnie-ya.. Tapi, semenjak saat itu Luhan sering datang kesini dan kadang bersama teman – temannya."

Sungmin melihat Luhan, dan ternyata Luhan sedang menatapnya. Luhan langsung tersenyum kikuk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi dia aneh sekali, hyung.. Sejak tadi aku perhatikan, dia selalu melihat ke arah sini ketika aku dan Sehun sedang mengobrol tadi."

Teuki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benarkah ? Kau tau ? Dia itu juga sama seperti kita, Minnie-ya.. Dia gay."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kau serius, hyung ? Kau tahu dari mana ?"

"Hmm.. Dia sendiri yang bercerita padaku.. Pertama kali dia kesini karena dia habis diputuskan pacarnya dan pacarnya adalah seorang namja."

"Aigoo.. Tega sekali ada yang memutuskan namja semanis dan secantik dia."

"Iya.. Aku juga heran.. Apa yang kurang dari Luhan ? Dia itu cantik, manis, dan juga pintar."

Sungmin terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm.. Apa dia menyukaiku, hyung ? Sejak tadi aku kesini, dia selalu melihat ke arah sini."

"Benarkah ? Kalau aku lihat, dia tipe 'uke'.. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia menyukaimu."

"Isshh ! Kenapa memangnya kalau dia menyukaiku ? Aku kan tampan, hyung." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha.. Kau itu manis, Minnie-ya.. Aku yakin bukan kau yang dia perhatikan."

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi ? Sehun ?"

Mata Teuki berbinar.

"Kau benar sekali, Minnie-ya ! Aku yakin, pasti dia menyukai Sehun !"

"Sepertinya kau benar, hyung.. Ketika aku mengobrol dengan Sehun tadi, dia terlihat tidak suka."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana orientasi seksual Sehun.. Apakah dia gay atau straight."

"Kau benar, hyung.. Sehun itu kan tampan.. Pasti banyak yeoja yang menyukainya."

Teuki berpikir sebentar.

"Apa kita harus menjodohkan mereka ?"

"Hmm.. Idemu boleh juga, hyung." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Tiba – tiba, Luhan menghampiri mereka.

"Teuki hyung.. Aku pulang, ya." ucap Luhan.

"Ah.. Tunggu sebentar, Luhan ! Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Sungmin.. Minnie, ini Luhan dan Luhan, ini Sungmin." ucap Teuki.

Sungmin dan Luhan berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu.. Kau manis dan juga cantik." ucap Sungmin.

"A-ah.. Anda berlebihan.. Anda juga cantik dan manis." balas Luhan sambil tersipu.

"Aigoo.. Tidak usah se-formal itu padaku.. Panggil saja aku Sungmin hyung, seperti Sehun memanggilku.. Hehe." ucap Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

"Oh iya, kau tidak ingin bertemu Sehun dulu, Lu ?" tanya Teuki.

Wajah Luhan merona merah.

"Ke-ke-kenapa aku harus menemuinya, hyung ? Kau ini ada – ada saja.. Sudahlah, aku pulang, hyung." Luhan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Teuki dan Sungmin yang sedang puas tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun membawa pancake buatan Ryeowook.

"Pancake dataaaaaaannnggg." seru Sehun.

"Waaaaahhh.. Kau lama sekali, Sehunnie.. Aku hampir mati kelaparan." ucap Sungmin.

"Maaf, hyung.. Tadi aku juga sambil melayani pelanggan lain.. Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"Baiklah.. Tidak apa – apa, Sehunnie.. Terima kasih." Sungmin mulai memakan pancake-nya.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?" tanya Teuki.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." jawab Teuki.

"Belum, hyung.. Aku masih _single_ tapi kalau Sungmin hyung ingin menjadikan aku selingkuhannya, aku mau.. Hehe."

Lalu, tiba – tiba…

"A-a-a-aduh.. Siapa yang menarik telingaku ? Aduh, sakit !" keluh Sehun sambil memegang telinganya yang sedang ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Rasakan ! Berani – beraninya kau menggoda 'istri'ku saat aku sedang tidak ada.. Dasar anak nakal !" orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Sehun, yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Teuki menahan senyumnya melihat Sehun dijewer oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Kyu.. Kasihan Sehun." Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh kesini sendirian." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Tidak mungkin aku menunggumu, tuan Cho.. Kau terlalu sibuk." jawab Sungmin.

"Maaf, sayang." Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa – apa, sayang." Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

"YA ! YA ! Jangan bermesraan di depanku !" teriak Sehun.

"Aisshhh ! Layani pelanggan yang lain sana ! Dasar anak nakal ! Akan kuhajar kau !" Kyuhyun bersiap – siap hendak memukul Sehun, tapi Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Teuki.

"Anak itu benar – benar." kesal Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Kyu.. Dia hanya bercanda." ucap Sungmin.

"Iya, Kyu.. Lagipula, kita akan menjodohkannya dengan Luhan." ucap Teuki.

"Luhan ? Siapa itu Luhan ?" tanya Teuki.

Lalu, Teuki dan Sungmin menceritakan tentang Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, shift Jongdae pun berakhir.

"Aku harus menemuinya." gumam Jongdae setelah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Teuki.

Jongdae menyusuri jalan dengan membawa segelas kopi buatannya untuk seseorang.

Sesampainya di samping rumah seseorang, Jongdae melemparkan sebuah batu kecil ke arah balkon lantai dua.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang pun muncul dari balkon tersebut.

"Jongdae-ya !" teriak orang tersebut.

Jongdae tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo, kita bermain !" seru Jongdae.

Orang itu melihat sebentar ke dalam, lalu memberikan senyum pada Jongdae.

"Bantu aku turun."

Jongdae membantu orang tersebut turun dari balkon atas.

"Hup !" Jongdae menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae-ya."

"Sama – sama, Minseok hyung."

Jongdae dan Minseok segera pergi dari rumah Minseok. Mereka berlari terus hingga menemukan sebuah lorong jalan yang sepi.

"Kita sudah jauh, hyung.. Berjalan saja."

Minseok pun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah di terima di kafe itu, hyung.. Aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin."

Minseok tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jongdae.

"Selamat ya, Jongdae-ya ! Aku yakin, kau pasti akan diterima."

"Terima kasih, hyung.. Ini juga kan berkat kau.. Seharusnya kau juga bisa bekerja disana, hyung.. Kau kan sejak dulu ingin menjadi barrista.."

"Iya, Jongdae-ya.. Cita – citaku pun masih sama.. Yaitu, ingin menjadi barrista bersamamu.. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri kan orangtuaku ? Mereka menginginkanku menjadi pebisnis.. Sekarang aku harus fokus kuliah."

Jongdae memandang Minseok dengan tatapan iba.

"Kau tidak seharusnya begini, hyung.. Sebagai temanmu sedari kecil, aku sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini.. Tidakkah orangtuamu tahu apa yang kau mau ?"

Minseok menggeleng.

"Meskipun aku berkata 'tidak', mereka tetap tidak akan mendengarkanku."

Jongdae mengeluarkan gelas kopi yang dia bawa.

"Ini, hyung ! Hari ini aku membuat resep baru.. Cobalah."

Minseok meminumnya.

"Waahhh.. Jongdae-ya.. Kau semakin pintar saja membuat kopi.. Nanti ajarkan aku membuatnya, ya."

"Eiiiyyy.. Harusnya aku yang banyak belajar darimu, hyung.. Aku malah berharap kau memberi kritik untuk kopi buatanku."

"Kau tahu ? Kopi ini enak.. Rasanya sangat pas.. Ketika aku meminumnya, awalnya terasa manis tapi ketika aku menyesapnya lebih lama, terasa lebih pahit namun membuatku ingin terus meminum kopi ini."

Wajah Jongdae memerah.

"Kau bisa saja, hyung.. Kau berlebihan memujiku."

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, Jongdae-ya.. Aku berkata sebenarnya.. Dan terima kasih telah mengajakku keluar.. Aku sangat bosan di dalam kamar tadi."

"Iya, hyung.. Kalau kau ingin keluar, kau hubungi aku saja.. Aku akan datang secepat kilat untuk menjemputmu."

Minseok tertawa.

 _ **.**_

' _ **Teruslah tertawa lepas seperti itu, hyung.' batin Jongdae.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ahh.. Hari mulai malam.. Aku harus pulang, Jongdae-ya."

"Baiklah.. Aku antar."

Lalu, Jongdae mengantar Minseok sampai di depan rumah Minseok dan membantu Minseok naik ke balkon kamarnya.

Setelah itu, Jongdae pulang dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari..

Kafe akan segera ditutup.

Para pegawai tampan di Coffee Story telah membereskan dan membersihkan kafe.

Yesung sengaja datang untuk menemui Ryeowook dan langsung menghampirinya. Ryeowook yang tahu kalau orang yang sedang menghampirinya itu adalah Yesung, langsung berlari ke ruangan pegawai.

"Wookie !" teriak Yesung ketika Ryeowook berusaha menghindarinya.

Yesung mengejar Ryeowook, Teuki yang mengetahui itu langsung ikut mengejar Ryeowook ke ruangan pegawai.

"Wookie ! Tolong dengar penjelasanku.. Aku mohon." mohon Yesung.

"Wookie-ya.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian, tapi aku ingin kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian." saran Teuki.

Ryeowook memicingkan matanya pada Teuki.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini, Teuki hyung ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak.. Bukan begitu, Wookie-ya.. Aku hanya ingin kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian.. Mungkin kalian hanya salah paham.. Yesung adalah temanku dan kau adalah bayi kesayanganku, Wookie-ya.. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengar penjelasan dari mantan playboy ini. " jawab Teuki.

Yesung mendecak.

"Ck.. Kau ini mendukungku atau tidak sih, hyung ?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudah diam ! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti bayi kesayanganku lagi." jawab Teuki.

.

Mereka bertiga duduk dengan tenang dengan Yesung yang menjelaskan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Ryeowook masih belum bisa percaya pada Yesung, tapi hatinya masih sangat mencintai Yesung. Ryeowook sangat bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Di satu sisi, dia memaafkan Yesung tapi di sisi lain dia takut sakit hati lagi.

.

"Aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf, Wookie-ya.. Aku salah.. Tapi, aku mohon jangan hukum aku lagi.. Aku sudah bertahun – tahun mencarimu dan aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi.. Aku mohon, kembalilah padaku, Wookie-ya." mohon Yesung.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

"Kau tahu ? Hatiku sangat sakit melihat kau bersama yeoja itu.. Aku-aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.. Kau datang begitu tiba – tiba dan sekarang kau memintaku kembali padamu.. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini." Ryeowook mengusap air matanya kasar.

Teuki mengusap punggung Ryeowook, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan, Wookie-ya." mohon Yesung lagi sambil berjongkok di depan Ryeowook.

"Aku janji, aku akan membahagiakanmu.. Aku mohon jangan menghindariku lagi." Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melihat kea rah Teuki, seperti bertanya _'bagaimana, hyung ?'_.

Teuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan.. Tapi tolong, jangan paksa aku." Ryeowook balas menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih ! Terima kasih, Wookie-ya ! Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan hatimu kembali." ucap Yesung semangat.

Teuki tersenyum melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook yang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Anyeooooonnnggg.. Balik lagi sama aku.. hehe.. Ada yang kangen sama aku ? hehe.. aku yakin gak ada.. Ada yang kangen sama ff ini ? hehe..

Maaf ya, aku belum bisa update cepet.. Soalnya banyak banget yang musti aku kerjain.. Dan aku juga mau terima kasih yang masih nunggu kelanjutan ff ini.. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya..

Saranghaeyo..

.

cho loekyu07 : makasih ya udah komen.. nanti aku jadiin hyuk sama hae kok.. hehe

hunnieluludeer : makasih udah komen.. HunHan nya masih belum aku jadiin, gapapa ya ?

Kameleea : aku juga KyuMin shipper ! Hidup JOYers ! hehe..


End file.
